Middle School Romance
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: Prim and Rory have always been good friends. Then someone Rory does not like at all starts to get a little too close to Prim. Another thing is, Prim may move away! Can they get together, before it is too late or will someone keep them apart? AU Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo everyone! This ist my second Hunger Games fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy this and leave me a review! Any ideas would be greatly appreciated! I got this from JezTheMockingjay74…she asked me to write this and gave me some things:D_ _I hope you all enjoy this and if you want to check out my other story The Difference. Any who, here ya go! Enjoy… _

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 1:_

I pulled back my comforter, feeling so tired. I did not like waking up this early for school but in the long run I did enjoy school. Today though, I did not want to get up really. It was freezing outside, winter got on my last nerves but I did love the way it could sparkle in the sunlight. I turned off my alarm clock, which was beeping like nuts! I let out a sigh just as I saw my cat Buttercup jump off my bed. I smiled at seeing Buttercup this early in the morning. He always made me smile.

I scratched behind his ear and then went to get dressed for the day. I picked out a nice pretty blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Once I was dressed completely I pulled on my gray jacket and ran down the stairs. I entered the kitchen to see Katniss eating her cereal and mother putting mine on the table.

"Good morning Prim," mother greeted.

"Good morning," I replied. I sat down next to my sister. She gave me a smile and I returned it.

"We shall be leaving here soon, hurry and get ready," mother said. I know she was talking to me because Katniss starts later than I do for some odd reason. I had no idea why middle school started so early.

I looked at the clock to see it was 6:25. I finished up my cereal and ran in the bathroom. I picked up my brush when the door opened. In came Katniss who took the brush out of my hand and ran it through my hair. I smiled; Katniss was the best older sister I could have ever asked for.

"There you go, get your backpack and that fun stuff together," Katniss said. I gave her a warm smile and thanked her. "Don't mention it." She ruffled my hair before I exited the bathroom. I opened up the closet that was located in the hall and took out my backpack. I strolled back in to the kitchen, putting my backpack on a chair so I could look through it. I nodded, I had everything.

I felt Buttercup against my legs. I looked down at him and smiled. He could be such a good cat. Just then, mother came rushing in, telling me it was time to go. I nodded, closing up my backpack. I grabbed my winter coat and zipped myself up before throwing my backpack on. I followed my mother out the door, ready to start another day at middle school in the sixth grade.

The winter wind hit my face at full force. The winter's here in Pennsylvania did not get any better as the years went by. I sighed as my mother started up the car and turned on the heat. I set my head back, wanting the heat to hurry up and heat me up.

School was not that far away…which could be considered a good thing but it was also not that close for walking distance. Mother pulled up in front of the school and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have a nice day sweetie," she said. I waved to her and stepped out of the car, wrapping my arms around me. Just then, when my mother drove off, I heard my name called out.

"Prim!" I heard. I turned around to see my friend Jenn. A smile formed on my face. Jenn and I were close friends…have been since Kindergarten. We had a group of friends that were most likely inside. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"It is freezing out here!" she exclaimed.

"I know," I agreed as we headed towards the doors to the school. Just as we entered I heard the bell go off.

"Well, no gym. We must go to our lockers!" Jenn exclaimed as kids started to pile in the hallway. I nodded in agreement just as I saw my crush.

Rory was walking with his group of friends but met my eyes. He gave me a smile and then turned his attention back to his friends. I felt my heart melt as Jenn pulled me to our lockers. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.

Here is the start of another day in my life at school.

**That was kind of short but I hoped you all enjoyed this! I shall update as soon as possible! Type me up a review and any ideas would be great! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo people! Thank you for the review! Okay…here is chapter two of Middle School Romance. I hope you all enjoy this! I really do! Now…here ist chapter two that I had to write. Once again, enjoy this chapter and…enjoy it! Here you go…_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 2:_

I opened up my locker and shrugged off my backpack. Jenn left me a few seconds ago, saying she would be back so we could go to our first class together. I smiled, putting my coat and backpack in my locker. Jenn was such a sweet girl and a very good friend. I opened up my backpack and pulled out my Language Arts binder, planner and pencil bag. I reached down to grab my Science binder and Math binder. I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. I turned around to see none other than Rory Hawthorne, one of my best friends and my crush.

"Hi Prim," he said. I blushed a little and hoped Rory did not see me do that.

"Hi Rory," I whispered. He smiled at me which made my heart melt even more.

"Ready for another fantastic day at school?" he said a little sarcastically. I rolled my eyes while I shut my locker.

"Oh yes…did you study for that test in Social Studies?" I asked him.

"I actually did this time, amazing right?" he asked. I nodded in response as Jenn came up to us.

"Hello Rory," she said.

"Well if it isn't Jenn," Rory stated. Jenn rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked. Rory huffed a breath.

"Why would you care? I thought we were friends!" Rory exclaimed.

"We are…" Jenn said, confused like I was.

"I know that…we always do some sort of conversation like that…" Rory trailed off.

Jenn smiled. "Always have and always will!" she exclaimed. Rory nodded in agreement as I picked up my stuff. "Ready?" Jenn raised an eyebrow. I nodded. "Bye Hawthorne."

"Bye Jenn, Prim," Rory said and gave me a wink. I felt my heart flutter.

"Bye," I whispered. I walked off with Jenn, a smile on my face. We entered our first class so they could take attendance and then they would dismiss us to our core one. The only class all my friends had together that was not lunch or gym was this class. Jenn and I walked over to our little group and sat down next to them.

"Hey girls!" Jenn exclaimed. They all gave us a smile. Everyone started talking once again as I examined my friends.

Jenn had brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She loved to write as did I. We were always writing together with our friend Klara. All of my friends though did like to write so at times we were all writing. Maybe sometime we can all write a story together. Klara had long brown hair and blue eyes, glasses as well. Then there was Claire. Claire had blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was a sweet friend…ally my friends were. Last but not least there was Rue. Rue was tanner than most of us and had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. That was my group of friends. I loved everyone single one of them!

"Now, we have to get together sometime soon, out of school," Claire announced.

"Agreed," Klara said.

"I agree as well," Rue whispered. Jenn nodded in agreement.

"The question is…when?" Jenn asked.

"Gut question," Klara said.

"Sometime soon," Claire said as the teacher told us to go to our core one. We all got up and walked out together.

"See you guys at lunch!" Claire exclaimed and went off to Science.

I waved to them and entered Language Arts. Klara and Jenn went to math while Rue was in social studies. I took my seat and got out my supplies to start the class. Just as I got out my book and set it down a boy came up and knocked it off. I glared at him as he walked to his seat, pretending it never happened.

The boy just happened to be the most "popular" boy in the sixth grade. His name was Drake. He thought he was the best at everything and all the girls loved him…except me and my friends. We thought he was just full of himself, thought the world revolved around him. When he sat down he gave me a wink which made me want to gag. I turned my attention to Rory who had picked up my book.

"Thank you," I said. Rory nodded but kept his eyes on Drake as he went to his seat. Drake and Rory were enemies…have been for a long time.

"Okay class…now that everyone is here we may start. As you all know…" my teacher started. I glanced over to Rory to see him looking down at his desk. I smiled and turned my attention back to my book. Rory was very sweet while Drake was mean. It was a simple fact but lots of girls loved Drake. Only I knew I had a crush on Rory.

I look up at the teacher, ready to begin Language arts class and then go through all my classes. Maybe, Rory will want to walk home with me. I smiled….maybe he will.

**I hope you all enjoyed that! If you can type me up a review and if you can…ideas would be nice! Stay tuned…chapter three might be up tonight! Danke! ~**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo everyone! Danke for the reviews! JezTheMockingjay-YAY. Emilie12-Prim and Rory are the sweetest things, aren't they? I am glad you like this! Ellfoy- Agreed. Prim and Rory are sweet! Danke! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! Well…here you go! Enjoy…!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 3:_

I sighed as I closed my locker. Lunch away is all I registered in my mind. I headed off to lunch with all the other sixth graders. I was the first one that got to my table so I took my seat and opened up my lunch box. I pulled out my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a bite.

Sixth graders piled in. They all seemed to want a certain table. It seemed though that everyday everyone went to the same table. I sighed and took a sip of my water when I saw Rue sit down. She gave me a smile.

"Hi Rue, what's up?" I asked, getting Rue in to conversation. She was the shyest thing and the sweetest at that.

"Nothing really," Rue replied. I was about to ask her something else when I felt another presence. I turned to see Drake.

"What do you want Drake?" I asked him. Drake flashed me a smile all the girls would have wanted flashed at them…but not me.

"I came to see my sweetie," Drake said. I glared at him.

"One, since when have I been your sweetie? Two, I don't even like you," I stated and turned back so I was facing my food.

"Playing hard to get now are we?" I heard Drake ask. I rolled my eyes as he sat down on the opposite side of me.

"What if I say, you and I go somewhere…?" Drake asked me. I just wanted to barf right then and there, Rue did too.

"Get lost," I hissed. He chuckled slightly. Why did he have to bother me? What did I ever do wrong? I sighed as Drake took a strand of my golden hair. I was about to tell him to get lost again but someone beat me to it.

"Drake, she obviously wants you gone…leave her alone!" I heard. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see Rory. I smiled; he was always there for me.

"Like you know what she wants Hawthorne," Drake hissed.

"Quite frankly, you don't know what she wants so why don't you just leave her alone to eat her lunch in peace?" Rory growled. I could tell Drake was about to punch him but instead he gave him a smile, knowing he would get in to huge trouble if he punched someone.

"Good bye sweetie, Hawthorne and…whoever you are," Drake said. I felt anger boil through my veins but I kept it cool. Drake walked away and sat next to his friends, goofing off automatically.

"He is not nice," Rue whispered. Rory smiled at Rue.

"Tell me about it," Rory sighed. He was about to walk away but Rue stopped him.

"Rory, why are you and Drake enemies?" Rue asked in her sweet voice.

"Good question. I have no idea really…Oh! I stuck up for the "dork" and I got on his bad side for it, it was really stupid if you ask me," Rory said, rolling his eyes at the memory. "Well, you ladies have a nice lunch. Prim, I will meet you at your locker after school. Bye girls!"

"Bye!" Rue and I called after Rory's retreating figure.

I took another bite of my sandwich as Claire sat down. "Hello friends," Claire greeted.

"Hi," Rue whispered. I smiled at her. Claire sighed.

"I saw Drake over here…I have no idea why all the girls love him. It is absolutely ridiculous!" Claire huffed as Klara and Jenn sat down.

"Ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Klara announced. Claire rolled her eyes.

"She always does," Jenn muttered. Klara giggled as Claire rolled her eyes.

"No I do not! I just get sick and tired of 'Oh Drake' and 'Drake is amazing!' It gets on my last nerves!" Claire announced.

"For every single one of us for that matter," Jenn sighed. Klara, Rue and I nodded in agreement.

"What is so special about him though? He is just like every other boy in the world! Popularity in school will get you nowhere in life," Klara said.

"It does get kind of ridiculous how they always talk about Drake," Rue said.

I sighed. "I agree with every single one of you. He gets on my last nerves thinking he is all this and gets whatever girl he can get his hands on. I mean seriously?" I asked, getting frustrated. They all nodded in agreement.

"Let's get off this topic! We only got a good ten minutes left of all of us together…" Jenn said.

"You guys want to do something this weekend?" Claire asked, getting off the topic like suggested.

"I would love to but I am not sure if I can," Klara said. Jenn and Rue nodded.

"Same here," I said. Claire nodded.

"Just thought I throw that out there. We could have a sleepover at…maybe your house Prim?" Claire suggested.

"Fine with me I would just have to ask," I declared as the teacher on lunch duty started calling out classes.

"Awesome!" Jenn exclaimed. I heard my class called so I stood up. Jenn took my garbage. "I got it, see you later!" I smiled at her and waved good-bye to all my friends.

I walked up to my class' line. Rory was right there. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

He gave me a smile that could have made me faint. I love this boy so much! If only he could see it though…

**Hoped you all enjoyed this! Type me up a review and stay tuned…chapter 4 ist coming.**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! JezTheMockingjay74- I am glad you liked it and Danke! – I hope you all enjoy this chapter and type me up a review when all said and done! Danke everyone…really! Now I shall let you read. Enjoy…_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 4:_

The bell rang throughout the entire school. Everyone jumped up and ran out of the gym. I did not though and took my time getting my stuff and exiting. I stood up to see every single one of my friends waiting for me at the exit like they always did. It always brought a smile to my face that they did not just run out like a stampede. Instead, they were good friends and waited for me.

"Ready Prim? We get to go home and then…back here on Monday!" Claire exclaimed. I trotted up to them and could not help but give them all a smile.

"Yup, hopefully we all can have a sleepover tomorrow night at your house Prim!" Jenn exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah…you know I love how we plan this all a day before," I sighed as we stopped at my locker.

"Get on Facebook later everyone…!" Claire exclaimed as she pulled us all in to a hug.

"BYE PRIM!" they all exclaimed and ran off to their own lockers. I rolled my eyes…my friends could be so odd but…Katniss' friend James was the oddest boy I have EVER met. He just would keep going on and on…and on…and on about some random subject. I think he is even coming over today. Katniss did say that she had a project her group of friends was working on together. I sighed…great. I loved every single one of Katniss' friends, don't get me wrong…especially Peeta. I could see those two together…I think they might even get together. I squealed at the thought.

"What with the sudden squeal Prim?" I heard. I jumped up, hitting my head on the roof of my locker in the process. I grabbed my head and winced in pain. I turned around to see Rory. I gave him a smile.

"Yes?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look.

"I thought we were going we were going to walk home together…we live right next door to each other," Rory declared. I felt so happy at this.

"Really? You want to walk home with me?" I asked. Rory got an even more confused look.

"Yeah…we are friends and I thought since we live right next door each other it would be nice to walk home with you," Rory said and blushed a tad bit. My eyes widened. I turned back around and slammed my locker shut. I pulled on my winter coat and threw on my back pack.

"Ready to go then Rory?" I asked him, feeling so happy that he wants to walk home together.

"Whenever you are," he said. We took off with that statement. We kept silent until we were met with the cold air. I gasped a little at how freezing it was outside. The school was cold but…it got warm eventually and that was another reason I brought a small jacket to school. Well, that was basically the only reason I brought a light jacket to school.

"Ready for the weekend?" Rory asked as we crossed the street with a group of kids. I smiled at him.

"I am you could say. Katniss has her friends coming over…not Gale. James and those people which means the house is going to be very energetic when I get home," I told Rory. We did not have much father to go…I knew that already.

"Yeah…obviously Gale and Katniss cannot work on a project together. They are in two totally different grades," Rory stated. I laughed slightly at that.

The conversation dropped. It seemed as if our conversations anymore got even awkwarder as the days went on. We stayed silent until we hit our street. Well, more like until we hit my house. He walked me up to my front door and I was about to open my door and say bye until Rory stopped me.

"Prim, do…you like anyone?" Rory asked. I gasped at this a little. Why would he ask me this type of question? Besides…I couldn't just tell him flat out I liked him. That would make this even more awkward!

"Well…" I started.

"I was just wondering…" Rory said, his head down. He started to walk away when I grabbed his sleeve. He looked back at me with a confused expression.

"Rory…I lik-," I started but could not finish because Rory pressed his lips to mine.

It only lasted a few seconds and when he pulled away both of our faces were pure tomato red.

"I..I…I got to go, bye Prim," he mumbled and ran off. I head him slam his front door shut. I pressed my fingers to my lips.

Rory Hawthorne just kissed me.

**I know it was rather short but the next one will be longer…I promise! I hope you all enjoyed this! Type me up a review! Danke!**

_**Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo~! Hoped you all enjoyed that last chapter…I really do! Now…I decided to do this one in Rory's POV…we must know what ist going on through his mind now! JezTheMockingjay74-Yes they finally kissed! Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess- Alright then…I shall do my best for you! -Now…I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Enjoy…_

**Rory's POV**

_Chapter 5:_

I slammed the door shut. I was so stupid! Prim is…my best friend. Why did I just kiss her? Are you kidding me Rory? You know better than to go kiss your best friend! Great move…now she will probably ignore you for the rest of your life.

In my anger my little sister Posy ran up to me. She grabbed my hand and gave me the cutest smile. "Gawle in kitwchen!" she exclaimed. She still had some baby in her which made me smile even more.

"Really?" I asked, bending down to her height. She nodded. I gasped a little which made her giggle. "Well then…let me go see!" I stood up to my full height and entered the kitchen to be greeted by my brother kissing Madge. What a way to greet your brother Gale!

"Well then…" I trailed off. Gale pulled away from Madge and looked at me.

"Oh…Hi Rory!" he exclaimed, trying to pretend that never happened.

"Alright then…" I trailed off. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs to my room. Sometimes…my brother was odd. I knew that for a fact.

I threw my backpack on the ground. With that done I sat down at my desk and opened up my laptop. Maybe Prim will be on Facebook so we can work things out. Turned out she was…she was also chatting with her friends on the group chat thing Claire made for all of us. I sighed and opened it up…ready to read.

**Prim:** Hey guys…

**Claire: **PRIM! You look…sound sad…how come?

**Rue:** You alright Prim?

**Jenn:** What happened?

**Klara:** Lots of questions…what ist bothering you Prim?

**Prim: **I am fine…really…just shocked is all.

**Claire:** Shocked you say? Do tell…

**Prim:** I don't know…

**Rue: **Come one Prim! You can trust us!

**Prim: **Alright…Rory kissed me.

**Jenn:** WHAT?

**Prim: **You heard me…he kissed me.

**Klara: **How did this happen? Tell me every detail!

**Prim: **Fine…Rory and I walked home together, mostly in silence but it was a nice and cold walk. He walked me up to my front door and asked me if I liked anybody. Seconds later…he kissed me.

**Rue: **Did you get to tell him who you liked?

**Prim: **No…that would have been weird.

**Claire: **What are you going to do now Prim?

**Prim: **I don't know! I still want to be friends with Rory…but…I don't know.

**Jenn: **YOU LIKE HIM!

**Prim: **No I don't…I don't know anymore!

**Jenn: **You can't lie to me Prim.

**Prim: **I am not lying! I have no clue what my feelings are anymore!

**Jenn: **When you figure it out…tell me alright?

**Prim: **Will do.

**Klara: **You a pushy friend.

**Jenn: **Not that pushy! …

**Klara: **Exactly.

Do these girls ever stop talking? I sighed…this was going to be long…wasn't it? I looked around my room to make sure Vick did not sneak in or anything or even Posy. I let out a sigh as I heard a giggle come from outside.

"Posy!" I exclaimed, my lips turning up in to a smile. I heard little feet run off. I rolled my eyes…she was so sweet and cute and plain out adorable.

**Claire: **Let's all write a story about Prim and Rory!

**Jenn: ** YES

**Prim: **NO! …HELLO EVERYONE. James here! How are you ladies this fine winter day?

**Rue: **Good…what happened to Prim?

**Prim: **I see how you are! Don't want to talk to me now do you? FINE! Here…is Prim.

**Jenn: **Well then…

**Prim: **Sorry about thatguys but I have to go…

**Klara: **You are fine! Bye Prim!

**Rue: ** Bye

**Claire: **See you later alligator!

**Jenn: ** BYE!

I sighed as I closed my laptop. Prim had no idea how she felt about me and I had no idea why I kissed her. It surprised me in the long run. I let out a groan as I collapsed onto my bed. Seconds later I heard the door to my bedroom open and someone run in. I smiled as I felt a little body on top of me.

"ROWRY!" Posy yelled. I rolled my eyes before rolling over and catching Posy.

"What could the little princess want this time?" I asked, loving as she giggled away.

"I wuve you!" she exclaimed and pulled me in to a hug. How adorable! I hugged her back but the whole time wishing…

That Prim could say that to me as well.

**I hoped you all enjoyed that! Some of the facebook thing reminds me of a conversation I had with JezTheMockingjay74…speaking of her…The ending to the last chapter reminds me of a story JezTheMockingjay74 wrote for me…it was a cliffhanger and she said she would write another little thing but has not yet :P Hint…Hint…Hint…:D ;)(; Any who…As I was saying…I love Rory being all brotherly with Posy. So cute! Type me up a review and until next time! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed that last chapter and are ready for this one! JezTheMockingjay74- Alright! I chilled…happy? Glad you liked it and…write? –Alright everyone…here ist chapter 6…hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 6:_

I sighed as I heard something crash in the kitchen. Katniss…had the oddest friends…I heard Katniss scream and mother as well. James was just laughing away…like it was the funniest thing in the whole world. I rolled my eyes as the doorbell rang. I sighed but got up to get it. When I opened the door I was met with a gust of freezing wind and a several shrieks.

"PRIM!" I heard and was tackled automatically. I groaned…my friends showed up to my house.

"I hope we are allowed to spend the night!" Claire shrieked. My eyes widened as Rue closed the door behind her.

"What?" I asked now noticing their bags.

"Can. We. Spend. The. Night?" Jenn asked. I was speechless as my mother came in. She gave the girls a smile.

"Why hello girls…" mother trailed off, eyeing there bags.

"Mother they want to spend the night and I was going to ask you for tomorrow but," I glared at them. "They showed up, ready for a night of spending the night."

"Alright. They can…just remember that Katniss is having her friends over tonight too," mother warned as she walked off. I let out a sigh…tonight was going to be a crazy night.

"Have you talked to Rory?" Klara asked. I shook my head. "Vhat if…ve had him come over just until ten tonight? Vould that be fine vith you?"

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"I SHALL BE BACK MY FELLOW FRIENDS!" Claire yelled and ran out in to the freezing cold air. I sighed…where in the world was she going?

"Hope she comes back soon," Rue said quietly. I nodded just as the door was flung open. Rory and Claire stepped inside.

"Vhat?" Klara asked.

"Rory is going to be here til ten tonight…" Claire explained as she led him downstairs. "WE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE! GET EVERYONE!" I sighed slightly as my friends ran down the stairs.

I walked in to the kitchen to see Finnick and James laughing at a blushing Peeta. Do I even want to know what was going on?

"James…shut your mouth," Katniss hissed. James rolled his eyes. Just then Annie noticed I was in the room and shot me a smile. I returned it.

"Guys…do you want to play truth or dare downstairs? My friends showed up…and they want you all down there," I explained. James smiled and ran down the stairs with Johanna on his tail. Annie and Finnick walked down together…slowly.

"Alright then," Peeta whispered. Katniss smiled.

"They just showed up? Uninvited?" she asked. I nodded and she laughed lightly which brought a smile to Peeta's face. "You have odd friends."

"You don't? I do not have a friend who is nuts about dusters now do I?' I asked, a smile on my face. Katniss scowled playfully at me before we all headed downstairs. I saw there was a circle formed and Claire had lite candles…did not turn on the lights. Of course she would.

I sat next to Rory and James. Not the best seat but…it will have to do. "Alright people! James…truth or dare?" Claire asked, getting right in to the game. James' eyes widened at her.

"Are you a cop or something?" James asked.

"James truth or dare? Simple question," Katniss sighed.

"She not a cop so…I am not answering," James hissed. Claire growled at him. Uh oh.

"You will answer. TRUTH OR DARE?" she asked, getting angry. James stuck his tongue out at her. Claire had had enough. She let out a scream and lunged at James. Jenn and Klara grabbed her arms to hold her back. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

"Just answer the question James!" Finnick sighed.

"Fine! Truth," he hissed. Claire smiled in victory.

"Is it true you like dusters better than Johanna?" she asked, a wicked grin on her face. Johanna looked at James as he shrunk.

"Yes…but I LOVE JOHANNA," he screamed. Johanna rolled her eyes.

"Alright then…Prim, truth or dare," Jenn asked me. I gulped. Might as well…

"Dare," I answered. Jenn smiled.

"I DARE you to…" she trailed off for a minute, trying to make it dramatic. "Kiss Rory."

"What?" Rory and I shrieked.

"You heard me…kiss him," Jenn stated. I gulped, I feared that. I looked at Rory who had a look of shock on his face. I couldn't blame him…he had just kissed me earlier today and now I had to kiss him, Jenn knew that too. Thanks Jenn…I can always count on you.

I leaned in towards Rory, feeling my face heat up. _It isn't that bad Prim! I mean you like this boy so kissing him again wouldn't be a bad thing, right? _Now I am having mixed feelings though. _Oh come on Prim! It can't be that bad…_

With that said…Rory's lips met mine.

**I hoped you all enjoyed that! Hopefully I can update tomorrow! Type me up a review! Till next time…Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallo everyone! I hope you all enjoy this~! This chapter changes POV…thought I warn you! JezTheMockingjay74 helped me out a tad on this! Danke! Now…enjoy and type me up a review everyone! Enjoy…_

**Rory's POV **

_Chapter 7:_

Prim pulled away from me and gave me a sheepish smile. I was pretty sure my face was as red as could be at the moment. Hers could probably be redder than mine though. She got up and closed her eyes before speaking to everyone. "I am going to bed….sorry." With that, she walked off and grabbed her sleeping bag. She walked back over to lie out her sleeping bag and crawled in to it.

"Let's draw on her!" James whispered. Katniss shot him a look.

"She is my baby sister…NO!" she hissed. Just as James was about to say something else, Mrs. Everdeen came downstairs.

"There is a blizzard happening right at the moment so no one is leaving…Rory I got you a sleeping bag and I hope everyone else has one," she stated before trotting back up the steps. I took the sleeping bag she threw and set it out right beside Prim who was trying to fall asleep.

"May I draw on her?" James asked.

"NO!" Jenn and Katniss screamed. James pouted.

"Pushy much?' he asked. Everyone got in their sleeping bags but did not go to sleep right away.

"James, why are you so odd?" Claire asked.

"You are too Claire," James huffed. Claire growled in response. "Growl all you want lady."

To be truthful, I was glad there was a blizzard. It gave me the chance to sleep next to her the whole night. When I heard Prim fall asleep I slide my sleeping bag closer to hers. _

When I woke up, I was still at Prim's house. I saw Prim start to wake up. Her face turned to me and looked shocked." Rory? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"There was a blizzard and I couldn't go home," I said. She nods. I see she really has not come out of her sleeping bag…at all really. I wonder why…

**Prim's POV **

Rory CANNOT see me at the moment. I had major bedhead…! I don't want him to see what my hair looks like when I first wake up. True I may not know my feelings for him anymore but…I still don't know alright? I just want him to see me when I am fully awake…not JUST waking up.

"EVERYONE UP?" James yelled. Everyone sat up which gave me the chance to run my fingers through my hair. I sat up once I felt like it looked presentable.

"James…seriously dude?" Finnick asked. He rolled his eyes slightly.

"James…would you like it if I threw you out in to the freezing snow?" Claire asked. He shook his head…a fearful look in his eyes. Claire smiled. "Exactly what I thought."

"Exactly what I thought," James mimicked. Claire shot him a look that made Jenn jump up.

"No Claire…be reasonable here," Jenn hissed. Claire scowled at Jenn.

"BE REASONABLE? I am sorry my friend but James is NEVER reasonable so WHY do I have to?" Claire hissed. Jenn scowled at her just as Rue sat between the two. I smiled faintly. Rue was the one who always broke up the fights that burst out between us.

"Seriously girls?" Rue asked.

"Yeah…seriously girls?" James asked. Rue shot him a look that said, 'Shut up now before I come over there and make you shut up.' James shrunk a tad which made Rue smile.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Jenn and Claire screamed, pointing at each other. Rue shook her head slightly. Rory turned to me as Jenn and Claire kept arguing.

"Are you ignoring me Prim?" he asked. I shook my head. He grabbed my chin and looked straight in to my eyes. "You look like you are my flower." At that nickname he pulled out, I blushed a deep crimson red.

"I am not ignoring you Rory," I whispered. I got up at that and walked up the stairs and in to the kitchen. I felt someone take my hand and whirl me around to face him. Rory looked deeply in to my eyes.

"It seems like it Prim…we are best friends, what happened?" Rory asked.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"I don't make sense; you don't make sense…THAT LIGHT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" I heard James yell from downstairs.

"Prim…was it because I kissed you?" Rory whispered. I did not meet his eyes. "I am sorry…I did not know what came over me."

"You are fine Rory," I tried to assure him. He gave me a look and pulled me in towards him.

Our lips were centimeters apart when he whispered, "Really?"

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully it shall be longer next time! Type me up a review and Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo everyone! I hope you all had enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one! Danke for all the reviews everyone! Enjoy…_

**Prim's POV~**

_Chapter 8:_

Suddenly Rory pulled me into a kiss. I smiled and leaned in, but then I heard Katniss. Oh great. What does she want? I push Rory away right as Katniss came up. She looked at me confused.

"Prim?" Katniss said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Were you two going to kiss?" She asked. Oh great. I can't lie to her. Well maybe I can. Hm...

"Yes," I said. Good job Prim, you told the truth.

"Okay. Well I'll be downstairs. Can you ask mom to make us some breakfast?"

"Sure," I replied. As soon as we can't her Katniss anymore, Rory kissed me.

When we pulled away, I said, "Come on, we have to ask my mom for breakfast."

"Okay," Rory said. I grabbed his hand and went to find mom. We found my mom in the computer room…at 'work'. I stood in the doorway, waiting for her to look up at me or even look up at least.

"Mom…" I trailed off. She looked up at me and gave me a confused look, basically asking me what I wanted. "Can you make us all breakfast?" Mom nodded and I smiled at her, expressing my thanks. I walked away and made my way over to the top of the stair case. "Guys! Mom is going to make breakfast!"

Rory and I ran down the steps to join them until breakfast was ready. I sighed, today was going to be a long day. We may be able to sled later, if it ever stops snowing.

"I'm hungry!" James shouted.

"Chill James. My mom's making it right now," I told him. How does Katniss put up with him? Really, I have no idea at all.

"Do you think maybe today we could sled riding?" Jenn asked.

"Sure. I wanted to anyway," I told her.

"I want to build Duster Man!" James yelled. He then stood up in a pose that mimicked superman or something. I rolled my eyes. Thank goodness mom came down with our breakfast. It was my mom's epic French toast. I can't remember the last time I had it.

After breakfast we decided to watch Soul Surfer. I liked it, plus Rory was right beside me the whole time. Okay fine! I admit it! I have a major crush on Rory. I think he might have one on me too. I mean, he was the one who kiss me first so…Suddenly James hit Claire over the head with his duster. Okay what's Claire going to do? Now I'm concerned for James. Great, just when I thought this day would be perfect James just has to ruin it. Gee thanks James.

Just then Claire lunged for James. Johanna was right there so she stopped Claire. Johanna was tomato red in the face. "Don't mess with my boyfriend!" she said. Everyone stared in shock at Johanna. Johanna is James' girlfriend? Whoa man, when did this happen?

Finnick started laughing. What the heck? "You finally admitted it!" he said looking at Johanna. Johanna stomped her foot a little but James just kissed her on the cheek which made her calm down.

After we watched yet another movie, it stopped snowing. We grabbed our coats, hats, scarves, and gloves; and headed outside. It was so beautiful! I was lucky I had a huge hill in the back of my house. I was walking and I slipped. Sadly I was standing eight by the hill. I saw Rory run over to me, while Jenn was just standing there laughing and saying "Epic fail!"

Suddenly I feel something hit me! What was that? I looked up and saw Rory. When we reached the bottom, we tried to get back up. "Guys? A little help here would be good," I told them. They were all laughing at us. I sighed as Rory gave me a hand. I looked at him with a confused look but he only gave me a smile. I took his hand.

_**"Come on. Let's try," Rory said...**_

**I hoped you all enjoyed that! JezTheMockingjay74 helped me out on writing this…wrote a lot for me! We worked together on this chapter. Type me up a review and Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo everyone! I am glad you all enjoyed that last chapter~! I want you all to enjoy this one as well! Most likely next chapter will be when they head back to school…I am pretty sure about that. Well, why don't I let you read this? Gut idea! Here you go guys…Enjoy…_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 9:_

Rory and I start heading up the hill. A few feet up, I had fallen flat on my face. I had heard them all start laughing at us all over again. I sighed and propped myself up on my elbows. I saw Rory put out his hand for me.

"Need some help there?" Rory asked, a smile on his face. I smile back at him and take his hand, him pulling me up in to a standing position.

"They are really enjoying this," I whispered to Rory. He smirked.

"Of course they are, it isn't them. If it was, they would tell us to shut up," Rory said. I giggled as we walked up the hill. It was a tad bit harder than you all may think, this hill is very steep and I mean steep.

"Any day now!" James called down to us. I saw Rory scowl up at him.

"Why don't you try this?" Rory called up. James shook his head. Rory smirked. "Exactly what I thought."

"Hey," I whispered to Rory that was barely audible. Rory raised an eyebrow at me. "When we make it up to the hill, let's push them all down and go get us some hot chocolate." Rory eyes got a twinkle in them.

"Brilliant idea Prim, absolutely brilliant!" Rory whispered back. I smiled at him. "Well let's go do this then! I cannot wait to see their faces when we push them down."

We headed up the steep hill. Everyone up there had very confused faces as to why we were whispering and most likely why we were smiling as well. I could not wait to push them down and see their faces. They would most likely get upset but hey, they laughed at us…I think they deserve this. I really think they do.

We were almost up the hill when I slipped and landed on my face all over again. I heard them start cracking up laughing all over again as well. I scowled slightly as Rory helped me up. "We are almost there," he whispered in to my ear.

Once we made it to the top, they were all still laughing like nuts. I looked over to Rory and he nodded. We snuck up behind them and mouthed to three. _One…Two…THREE!_ With that, all of our friends went tumbling down the hill. I started laughing along with Rory. They all landed on the very bottom of the hill in seconds.

"NOT FUNNY!" James yelled up to us.

"You are right James…" I trailed off. He nodded just as I yelled something else. "IT WAS HILARIOUS!" Rory and I busted out laughing all over again as they all scowled up at us. "Well, you all have fun down there! We are going to get us some hot chocolate!"

"TAKE US WITH YOU!" Finnick yelled.

"Nah," Rory yelled. "You laughed at us…did not help us so bye!" We ran back to my house as they all screamed after us. I rolled my eyes; they all could be so childish at times…it was funny. We closed the door softly behind us, the warm air meeting us. I shivered a little as we walked in to the kitchen for our hot chocolate. I saw my mother making it.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Down the hill," Rory said as he took a seat. Mother laughed softly as she gave us our hot chocolate. She rolled her eyes as she walked off. I smiled slightly.

When my mother was gone, I looked up at Rory. He just took a sip of his hot chocolate. I smiled at him but he did not notice. I was starting to have mixed feelings for this boy ever since he kissed me. I have no idea if I love him…or if I…I do not even know what anymore! I sighed and set my hot chocolate down.

Why must boys be so confusing?

**Alright then! I know…it short…the future chapters will be longer…hopefully! I hoped you all enjoyed this and will type me up a review! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo everyone~! I am so sorry~! Long wait I know…ugh. School started up and I was getting ready. Forgive me! KatnissMellark98- Sorry for the wait~! Here is the next chapter! LacrossFreak100- I have updated! Demanding? That fine~! I have…so read! I like your ideas…not bad Anyone else who has reviewed…DANKE! I hope you all enjoy this…enjoy…_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 10:_

I sighed as I filled a gallon plastic bag up with ice. We had gone back to school and well…let's just say that the day did not go great at all. I put in salt on the ice and then put the sandwich bag that contained the ingredients inside the gallon bag. I grabbed a towel to put under the gallon bag holding ice and the sandwich bag and started shaking it. As I was shaking the bags I reflected on school today.

"_You know…" Claire trailed off._

"_You know what?" I asked._

"_I have no clue man," she said. I rolled my eyes as I took a bite of my sandwich. Just as I took a sip of my water Rue joined us along with Rory. He had decided to sit with us today after all. I smiled to myself. _

"_Alright…Klara do you want to buy a duck?" Jenn asked._

"_A vhat?" Klara asked._

"_A duck!" Jenn exclaimed._

"_A duck…" Klara trailed off. Jenn rolled her eyes._

"_A duck," she stated._

_Klara thought for a minute. "Ist it blue?' she asked._

"_OF COURSE!" Jenn exclaimed. Of course they would bring out the duck thing. Luckily Klara did not ask anyone so it had stopped there. They had gotten the duck thing from a camp of some sort…it was all odd but it was really funny when lots of people were doing it. It seriously was; no lie._

_Right as I was actually enjoying lunch for once someone whispered in my ear. "How are we today beautiful?" I heard. A shiver ran down my back. I looked up to see none other than Drake. I glared up at him._

"_Can I eat my lunch in peace for once?" I hissed to him. He rolled his eyes; that smirk on his face._

"_I shall leave you alone once you answer this question my beautiful girl," he whispered. Another shiver ran down my spine. "Care to be my girlfriend?" I gasped slightly._

"_What did you just say?" I asked; my eyes wide. He did not just say that…he did not just say that! That is impossible! Why would he ask me…to be his girlfriend? There are other girls! There are! I looked down at my tray, not daring to meet eye contact with Drake._

"_I asked you…would you care to be my girlfriend?" he asked again. My friends glared at Drake._

"_Go get a life!" Jenn yelled. _

"_I have one," Drake said. "You are the one who needs one." Jenn growled at him as Claire stood up._

"_Go to your friends Drake! No one wants you here!" Claire hissed. _

"_Oh really?" Drake asked._

"_Get lost," Klara hissed. Drake rolled his eyes._

"_You really think I am scared of a bunch of girls?" Drake asked; no fear at all._

"_My dad is a lawyer! I can sue you!" Rue exclaimed while standing up. That was a true statement right there. Rue's dad was clearly in fact a lawyer. Lots of people wanted him as a lawyer because he won every single law case he was that good. No matter what side he was on…he won. He could always get the judge and jury to see his side and that got him the winning trophy. Rue was not joking either. Her dad had sued someone all because of Rue…well her mother did and her father was the lawyer. They had won all because of her dad._

_Drake rolled his eyes. "Oohh…I am so scared!" he said in mock fear._

"_You do know he is the best lawyer in the United States of America right? He had won a law case over in Australia and Japan!" Jenn exclaimed._

"_Big deal, my dad is one of the richest people in the world," Drake said. Rory rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Hawthorne!"_

"_I'll do what I want!" Rory yelled, standing up. Surprising enough the teachers did not notice this at all…amazing._

"_Oh really now?" Drake asked. Rory scowled at him._

"_Go get a life Drake. No one wants you here," Rory hissed._

"_Why don't you loser?" Drake asked. Rory hissed at him as Drake turned his attention to me. "Now…are you going to answer my question beautiful?"_

"_Leave now before I call the cops on you!" Claire yelled._

"_Speechless I see?" Drake asked. Next thing I knew he had my chin in his hands. "Think about it beautiful…I shall be waiting with flowers." With that final statement he walked away back to his friends. My friends were completely shocked at what just happened._

"_Prim? You aren't going to date him are you?" Klara asked. When I didn't answer them they started freaking out._

"_Prim?" Rory asked. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "You aren't going to are you? What about…?" _

"_I-I d-d-don't k-know," I stated with tears in my eyes. You could see the betrayal in Rory's eyes. _

"_Thanks Prim…thanks a lot," Rory said and walked off as the bell rang, telling us that lunch was over. I got up and could not meet my friend's stares. I threw my stuff away and was about to walk off when they caught my arm._

"_Prim…we don't hate you, you know? We are your friends and are with you till the end," Claire said. I gave them a sad smile as they pulled me in to a group hug._

I sighed as I set down the bags and opened up the gallon one. I pulled out the sandwich bag and looked it over. I shrugged, guessing it was fine and then set it in the freezer. It had to freeze so Katniss and I could eat it later. Hopefully it shall taste good.

"Prim? You look like you are about to cry," I heard Katniss' voice. I twirled around to see my sister with worried etched out on her face.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at her. She wrapped her arms around me for a hug. I sobbed in to her shirt, feeling completely helpless.

What do I do Rory?

**Did you all enjoy? I hope so! Alright…if any of you were wondering Prim is making ice cream…homemade-ish. If any of you want to know how to make I shall message you the way to make it. It may taste good to you…or not, just depends I guess. Oh the duck thing…my friends and I do that at lunch now that we all know how to do it. One person asks another and then number two would ask number three. It would go like this I think…1-2. 2-3-2-1-2-3. If that even made any sense at all. If you don't get it…I shall try my best to explain to you in a message if you want. Alright…enough babbling. Type me up a review and I shall see you all next time with chapter 11!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hallo everyone! I am so sorry people! School has been giving me so much homework and then there was soccer. I shall hopefully update quicker next time. HOPEFULLY! Alright now, my friend, Reni-Readris-helped me out. I was so confused and she helped me. Seems to be helping me a lot which I appreciate. Alright now, you all ready for chapter 11? I hope you are because I know I am! Enjoy!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 11:_

I took in the smell of the freshly baked pumpkin pie my mother had just made for the family. I smiled slightly to myself, I loved pumpkin pie and having it made on Halloween made it all the better. Pumpkin pie and candy-double bonus! It was good enough just having candy but pumpkin pie as well? I felt like running around with Buttercup.

I walked outside to feel the temperature. It was slightly chilly so I decided I was going to grab a light jacket to put underneath my costume. I closed the side door and walked back in to the kitchen. I knew my friends would be here soon to go trick or treating with me so I had to be ready the moment they got here.

It was amazing how it could snow, before Halloween even arrived. I just called autumn winter at times because how we always get a big snow fall before Halloween even arrives. I walk in to the bathroom and start getting changed in to my costume. I reflected on my conversation with Katniss that happened a while ago.

"_Prim, what is bothering you sweetie?" she asked me. I sniffled and pulled away from her shirt, looking up in to her gray, loving eyes. Katniss might think different-I know she would but she was so motherly like! She will be a great mother one day…_

"_I don't understand boys at all Katniss," I whispered. Katniss smiled down at me. She took me in to my room and we sat on my bed. She pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear._

"_They are awfully confusing now, aren't they?" she asked me. I nodded with a sniff. "I know exactly what you mean honey." I raised my eyebrows. _

"_Really?" I asked. She nodded._

"_They are so confusing at times, and they can get REALLY confusing. Sometimes…maybe this will work for you," Katniss started. "Put yourself in their shoes."_

"_What good will that do Katniss?" I asked, completely confused._

"_You will see where they are coming from then…it may just work for you," she said._

"_Yeah…but Rory won't even look at me!" I shrieked. Katniss kissed my forehead._

"_He'll come around," she whispered._

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a vampire princess. I had a crown on top of my blond hair, a black cape flying behind me. I had pointy teeth, like all vampires do. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the bathroom to see Katniss and my mom in the kitchen.

"You look wonderful Prim!" mother exclaimed. Katniss gave me a smile.

"Thanks," I said as the doorbell rang. My mother went to answer it and let them. My friends entered the kitchen with smiles on their faces. I noted all their costumes.

Jenn was a country singer. She looked so much like Taylor Swift. She had a blond wig on and had on one of Taylor's many outfits. I smiled at her.

Rue was a witch. Her hair was pulled back in to a pony tail, a witch's hat resting on top of her head. She had a green face with a black dress, accompanied by black gym shoes.

Klara was Cleopatra. She had the head piece, the dress…everything really!

Claire…was wearing black clothes. Bootiful.

"Claire…" I trailed off as we walked outside to start trick or treating.

"I WAS RUNNING LATE! Could not think of anything," Claire mumbled.

"We never said anything but Claire," Jenn argued. We stopped dead in our tracks.

There was Rory, as a vampire prince with his little brother and sister.

**Sorry guys! I hoped you liked. I know it was short but I had to update. Leave me a review and I will see you next time! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hallo everyone! I am so sorry people! School . I finally have all A's again! :D Reni-Readris helped me out once again! Thank you my dear~! I hope you all enjoy chapter 12~! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 12:_

I looked at myself in the mirror, fixing my necklace so it looked nicer. Tonight was the Christmas dance at our school and all my friends were making me go, though none of us had a date. We didn't care though, we were happy to just get together and have a blast with each other. I sighed slightly, I still did miss Rory and he probably would be there tonight. I then remembered Halloween night.

_We all just stood there, not knowing what to do when little Posy noticed us. Her face was covered with the biggest smile I ever saw. She came running at us and gave my legs the biggest hug she could muster._

"_Hi Prim!" she exclaimed. I felt a small smile form on my face. _

"_Hi little Posy! Getting candy I see," I said. When I looked up I saw Rory was walking towards us. I bit the inside of my cheek, wanting to talk to him but at the same time I didn't want to._

"_Hey Prim, Klara, Jenn, and Claire," Rory said, standing beside his little sister._

"_Good evening," Claire said, a slight smirk on her face. Rory rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as well._

"_I haven't seen you guys in a while. How are you doing?" Rory asked, putting his hand a top of Posy's small head._

"_Wonderful," Jenn stated. Rory nodded, looking at me. I felt my hands start to sweat. I wanted Rory to be my friend again; I wanted this but did he?_

"_How have you been doing?" I choked out._

"_Okay," Rory said. "Well, I want Posy to get as much candy as she can, Vick as well. See you girls around." With that Posy and Rory were off. _

"_He needs to be our friend again," Klara whispered. I nodded as we walked to our first house for candy._

_I totally agree._

I smiled at my red dress with green polka dots before grabbing my black coat. I was meeting all of my friends somewhere. I had no idea. They said they would call me and tell me whose mom was taking us before we did anything. I looked over at the time. It was already six-thirty and the dance started in fifteen minutes. I sighed, slipping on my black high heels, they better hurry up.

"Primrose!" I heard my mother call my name.

"Yes?" I called down the steps.

"Your friends are here!" she called. I shook my head, my blond locks flying along in the simple shake. They so would.

I walked down the stairs, one step at a time. I slid my hand down the railing, not wanting to fall anytime soon and break an ankle or a leg which would be worse than the ankle. Once I was finally in the living room, I saw my friends in there dresses as well.

"Hey Prim!" Jenn exclaimed. I smirked at her.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. "Question to you all, why are you guys here. Not being rude or anything but…why here?"

Claire smirked at me before telling me, "Christmas party silly! You are taking us!" I gulped, looking back at my mother who had raised eyebrows at us.

"I am?" I asked, pointing to me. They all nodded as I gulped once more. _Thanks for telling me guys…what if my mom doesn't take us? What now? _

"Well, get your coat on Prim! We need to hit the road!" my mother exclaimed, making my friend's faces break out in to a smile. I let out a sigh relief, thanking my mother mentally and adding a note to thank her in person later.

I grabbed my coat quickly, as my mother had instructed me to. Once she had her coat she shooed us out to the car, her following quickly after with a light slam to close to the front door.

I got in the passenger seat, my friends getting in the back and my mother taking her spot in the driver's seat. Before we could take off, Gale came running up. Mother rolled down her window and gave Gale a heartwarming smile.

"Good evening Gale," she greeted, the engine now running.

"Hi Mrs. Everdeen," Gale said. "Hey girls."

"HI GALE!" my friends screamed, wanting to leave now. I gave Gale a wiggle of my fingers as a wave before he returned his attention to my mother.

"Is Katniss home?" Gale asked, bending over to look at my mom.

"Yes she is," Mother said. "She is leaving soon though; you have a winter ball tonight too. Peeta is coming to pick her up in an hour or so. I should be back by then."

Gale nodded, his face slowly turning in to a scowl. "Thanks Mrs. Everdeen! Have a nice time girls!" Gale said and waved us off. We gave him a wave as mother pulled back and out of the driveway, heading down the street.

My friends kept giggling as they poked me in the back of my head. I rolled my eyes at their behavior but I still loved them.

Mother pulled up in front of the school in mere seconds, stopping the car. "Alright girls, you have a nice time. Call me when you want me to pick you up," Mother told us as we piled out of the car.

"Will do! Thanks!" I exclaimed, slamming the front door shut. I watched my mother as she pulled away, leaving my friends and I standing in the cold air in front of the school, other people walking in already.

"Let's go have some fun!" Claire exclaimed, pulling us along. I shook my head just as Rue did, a small smile on my face.

Once we entered the gym, we strayed off to the side to avoid the dancing for the moment. People were already dancing and having a great time, which brought a smile to my face once again.

"Hey! Look, they like got a mistletoe!" Jenn exclaimed, pointing to the fragile like plant decoration hanging from the ceiling in the doorway. I smirked, but still gulping down my fear. No way was I getting stuck underneath that thing, especially not with Drake.

"Wow," I heard Klara mumble underneath her breath. I turned around to look at my friends and when I did I saw Claire had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hey Prim," Claire announced, keeping her eyes on something. "Can you go get me a drink? Over by the doorway~!"

I sighed, shaking my head at my good friend. "Lazy, lazy," I whispered. "Lazy I tell you!"

Claire stuck her tongue out at me before I turned on my heel and walked off toward the punch area. I had to squeeze past people to finally get to the doorway, only to see no table with punch or any type of drink. I sighed, stomping my high heeled foot in frustration.

I then looked out the doorway to see it was out of the gym. I let out a breath of relief, walking out to the punch table. Claire was so lucky.

I poured a glass of punch for Claire, setting the silver spoon back in its place in the big punch bowl. I nodded slowly to myself before turning back on my heel, heading back to the gym.

Right as I was walking out of the doorway, someone was walking in. I bumped right in to the boy, my cup of punch I had just got flying up in the air. Luckily it did not land on me, it landed several inches away from me but I was still upset I dropped it…and that I had landed flat on my bottom.

I was about to lift myself up and off the ground when the boy stuck his hand out and down to me, giving me a helping hand to stand back on my two feet.

"Sorry about that," I heard him whisper once I was back on my two feet. My eyes widened at the voice. It sounded so familiar.

"It's okay," I mumbled before looking up. When I did I noticed it was Rory who bumped in to me. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"I truly am sorry Prim," he whispered, looking down at his feet in shame. I smiled softly at him.

"You're fi-," I started but something caught my eye. Looking up I noticed the dreaded decoration, the mistletoe. My face went crimson red as Rory looked back up at me, confusion in his beautiful gray eyes.

"What's the matter Prim?" he asked, saying more words to me tonight than in the past month. He raised his eyebrows before looking up, his own eyes widening at the sight. "I-I…" Rory stopped in the middle of his sentence, his face growing red. "I didn't plan this you know."

I looked at him once more, his face close to tomato red. I smiled at him; he looked so cute when he was blushing. I opened my mouth to say something to him but instead of words coming out from my mouth…

Rory's soft lips were pressed against mine.

**Did you guys like? I am trying to update quicker but School and Basketball and Soccer. I am trying guys, don't give up on me! I have to update all of my stories here soon. Except another chapter soon, hopefully! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallo everyone! I am so sorry people! School and sports. I am so sorry. I had to update three other stories and now I am finally updating this one! I am so happy! Reni-Readiris HAD helped me out with this chapter again but…then told me I couldn't use what she wrote out. I think at least. Sorry if the chapter isn't long enough to your liking, I do hope you like it though! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 13:_

I giggled softly, falling back on to my bed. Holding the flower Rory gave me close to my chest, I let my eyes flutter shut, a smile still plastered on to my face. I remembered tonight, hearing my friends close my bedroom door quietly and slowly.

"_P-Prim…" Rory trailed off once he pulled away. I knew perfectly well that my cheeks were on fire, not a simple light pink. Of course not, it had to be crimson red. _

"_Y-Yeah?" I asked him, looking in to his beautiful eyes. At least I knew he still liked me…though I was pretty sure that he was still a tad upset with me, sadly enough. _

"_I really do-," Rory started but was cut off very quickly._

"_PRIM!" I heard my friends scream together. I rolled my blue like orbs, a small smirk on playing atop of my lips. Before I could even get a word past my lips, Claire stomped in to the hallway with all my other friends close behind her. _

"_Are you coming?" Claire asked, smirking deeply at what she saw. My crimson red cheeks just got even darker; if that was even possible, though before I could leave Rory completely, he decided to slip a flower in to my hand. I looked down at the pretty thing, smiling softly. Glancing up at Rory before Claire pulled me away from him, shooting him a loving smile._

"You my dear friend are deeply in love with that boy," Claire noted, taking a seat at my desk. I rolled my eyes at my friend, sitting up completely.

"How do you know if I am deeply in love or not?" I asked Claire, looking over at her. Rue took a seat beside me on my bed as Claire thought, Klara and Jenn sitting in the other two available chairs in my room.

"Well, when I walked in Prim, I saw how red your cheeks were!" Claire exclaimed, jumping up and out of her seat. I kept my eyes on my now pacing friend, slightly amused by this. "When I smirked at you, they just got even redder!"

"You caught me," I said, raising my hands up in the air like a caught criminal would. Claire simply shook her head, holding back a smile, whereas all my other friends laughed out loud without a care in the world. It made me giggle softly, Claire finally cracking a smile.

"On to a totally different subject-" Klara started but was cut off, this time not by Claire or any of us.

The door was thrown open, no one in plain sight. It almost made us scream, it actually did make us scream. We waited for what seemed like eternity until someone jumped out of nowhere. We screamed once more, as well did the man now in my room.

"JAMES!" we all screamed, Rue and I still clinging on to each other for dear life. James simply chuckled, rolling his eyes at us playfully.

"Can't take a scare, now can we girls?" James asked, smiling at us.

"James, if you don't leave my sister and her friends alone I will personally come in there and-," Katniss started from wherever she was but James cut her off with a yell.

"I AM SO SORRY; PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY DUSTER AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO CONFISCATE IT!" James cried, running out of my room in mere seconds. My friends and I started laughing loudly, loving how scared James could get. He could get absolutely terrified in mere seconds, it was hilarious.

We saw Katniss walk by the now open door leading to my bedroom. She glanced at us, nodding quickly before walking off to find her duster loving friend.

"Katniss has some weird friends," Jenn stated, wiping the tears from her eyes. I nodded, still laughing but now quietly.

I threw my pillow at Jenn, giggling softly when it hit her right in the face. She glared at me once the pillow landed in her lap, looking like she was going to throw it back at me. Oddly enough, she didn't.

"Goodnight girls~!" my mom suddenly yelled, catching us of guard. I giggled once more, standing up nervously to go close my bedroom door. I turned back around to face my friends once my door was close to say six simple words.

"Let's get dressed for bed then."

**Did you like? I hope so! SURPRISE! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter fourteen~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hallo everyone! I am so sorry people! I REALLY AM. Shrek99- Thank you~! Yes, there can be! Thank you for the review my dear~! Wildwolfwind48- You are so welcome! Aw, that makes me feel loved! Yes, I finally did and now here I am again, finally updating again! Thank you for the review my dear! Lauren- Aw, thank you! Well, here it is, the update you have been waiting for! Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the review my dear~! Callie0612- Aw, thank you! Yes, funny friends and…JAMES AND JOHANNA :D Oh yes! That's good~! Nice! That is a good thing, correct? Thank you for the review my dear~! Mockingjay132- Yes, James. I know right? Sorry for the wait…but I updated! :D Thank you for the review my dear~! Kali Be Gold- Aw, thanks! Yes, they are! Thank you for the review my dear~! Daredtodream102- Aw, you're making me blush! Thank you! NO WAY. Here is the update~! Thank you for the review my dear~! Justine- Here it is sweetie! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I know right? Rory is amazing~ (Though Peeta is too :3). I know, I know. I am sorry…I really am! Thank you for the two reviews my dear~! –Alright, enough of me babbling! You guys have waited far too long! Please enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 14:_

"And that was how I found Duster," James started, pouring some orange juice for himself.

We were all eating breakfast together since it was nine o' clock currently. James was wide awake, unlike the rest of us. Jenn was having trouble pour her own orange juice, missing the cup on her first try. Klara was trying to pick up her pancakes with her fork but kept missing the pieces, making her frown in displeasure. Rue's eyes kept fluttering shut as she drank some of her milk, eventually setting her glass back down on the table. Claire's face was literally in her food. I could tell perfectly well she didn't care if her hair got full of syrup. Katniss looked like she could pass out any minute, absentmindedly moving her fork around her plate but not picking anything up quite yet. Peeta sat beside Katniss, leaning against her, his head resting on her shoulder. They look so adorable together! Cue my inner fangirl senses tingling.

Finnick was mumbling to himself about something, and to his food actually. He leaned down and whispered something to his food, no joke. Johanna looked like she was about to throw something, rubbing her temples slowly with her eyes closed. Annie's eyes were closed, the girl leaning back in her chair. I kept trying to keep my eyes open, chewing some of my banana. James was the only one up completely right now, and I had absolutely no idea how he did it.

"What?" Finnick asked, sleepily looking over at his friend.

"You didn't hear my duster rocking story?" James asked, obviously shocked. Anyone could tell by the tone of his voice. I opened my eyes, trying to keep them open once more. I noticed how wide James' eyes were at that specific moment.

"I keep dozing off buddy…" Finnick trailed off, taking a sip of his orange juice. "I seriously have no idea how you are wide awake right now."

James smirked, rolling his eyes afterwards. "I'm James. DUH!" James exclaimed, smacking his friend on the head but it was just a light smack, not a big old SMACK. Finnick stuck his tongue out at James.

"No really? I thought you were my dad," Finnick said, shaking his head. James shrugged.

"You never know," James said, alerting Finnick. If he wasn't awake then, he sure was now. James' eyes widened as well, realizing what he said. "I am so not your daddy."

"I hope you aren't!" Finnick exclaimed, eyes still wide.

"Okay let's get this straight," Johanna intervened, catching the two boys' attention, "James is not your father. You two are not related in any way. Got it?"

Finnick nodded but James decided to ask a question, "How do you know we aren't related?"

Johanna sighed, picking up her fork. James sat back, staring at the fork. "Don't…hurt…me…" James trailed off, his voice a little shaky. Johanna looked up at him, stunned.

Watching all this go down…was rather interesting to say the least.

"Who said I was going to hurt you James?" Johanna asked, confusion written all over her face.

James pointed at the fork, his index finger shaking. "That fork," he said, voice still shaky.

I rolled my blue like orbs, looking over at Peeta and Katniss. Peeta was still resting his head on Katniss' shoulder, which I found absolutely adorable. Katniss now had her eyes close, falling back asleep. She was smiling softly, leaning against Peeta as well so now her head was resting on Peeta's.

I had to get a picture.

I just had to.

I stood up, feeling more awake than I had been minutes ago. Trotting over to the counter, I felt eyes on me. I smiled to myself as I noticed the camera was sitting there, looking all innocent and alone. Picking it up, I then turned on my heels.

"Why do you have the camera…?" Johanna trailed off, raising her eyebrows and questioning my motives.

"To capture this hot thing in a stunning picture," Finnick said, smirking as he leaned back in his chair.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh please," James said, wagging his finger at Finnick. "She wants to capture _me_ on camera."

Finnick opened his mouth to argue back just as Annie's eyes fluttered open. Johanna stopped the two boys from arguing any further about who I wanted to capture on the camera.

"Prim is thirteen people! She does not want to take pictures of you guys…"Johanna noted, making them shut up.

I mentally noted to thank Johanna later.

"Yeah, sorry guys," I said, smiling softly. "I wanted to get a picture of Peeta and Katniss while they were still like that." I pointed over at the two sleeping lovebirds, letting them know I wasn't lying.

"They look adorable," Annie whispered, smiling. I nodded, agreeing with her.

Rue looked over at them as well, more awake than she was a while ago. Was she awake the whole time? Probably not, she probably just woke up like Annie did.

"I agree," Rue agreed, smiling widely. I giggled, nodding.

Klara and Jenn looked up seconds later, still looking a little sleepy but awake nonetheless. They looked over at Katniss and Peeta as well, nodding.

"I agree as well," they said together, smiling sleepily.

"Might as well agree since it is true," Johanna mumbled, setting her fork down.

"I agree as well," Finnick noted, looking at Katniss and Peeta.

"WAFFLES," Claire exclaimed, sitting up. Her face was _finally_ out of her food. After what…five minutes. It is probably _really_ sticky now.

Claire looked over at Katniss and Peeta, raising her eyebrows just the slightest bit. She nodded, giving them a thumbs up.

"I approve of this," she said, still nodding.

"Well if everyone else is approving and saying they are adorable then I do too!" James exclaimed, frantic to get his opinion in. I giggled, walking up to Finnick.

"That's great! Glad we are all on the same page," I said, watching Finnick get out of his chair. Since he was seated directly in front of Katniss and Peeta, just on the other side of the table and I was going to get a picture of them so having Finnick get out of his chair for me to get a good front picture of them was necessary. Annie, who was seated beside Finnick, did not need to move a muscle though.

I settled the camera on the two lovebirds, biting my lip. I couldn't help but think of Rory, wondering if we would ever do this. Fall asleep at breakfast, leaning against one another.

I could only dream.

_Click._

The picture was taking and I could already tell that it would be perfect. It was if Peeta and Katniss knew a picture was coming for they had small smiles on their faces.

I couldn't resist it, I had to take another. I just _had_ to.

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click._

_Click. _

_Click. _

Okay…so maybe I took a lot of pictures but I just couldn't help it! THEY ARE SO ADORABLE.

"Take some more! I know I need one," Rue exclaimed, smiling softly. I nodded.

Taking more pictures of Peeta and Katniss as they lean up against one another? YES.

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click._

Before I could take another picture, Katniss' eyes decided to start flutter open. She gave me a confused look, wondering why I had a camera.

"Prim…why do you have a camera? And why is it trained on me?" Katniss asked, not moving off of Peeta. I giggled, watching Peeta's eyes flutter open as well just seconds later.

"Oh, hi Prim!" Peeta exclaimed, sounding so innocent.

"Primrose…" Katniss trailed off, wanting me to answer her question. She then realized she was leaning up against Peeta. Her cheeks went crimson red; there was no other way to describe it. She sat up straight, still red in the cheeks. Peeta sat up as well, red in the cheeks as well.

I looked over at my friends to see them smiling, Katniss' friends were as well. I then realized Finnick and I were the only ones standing in the room. Well, more like we were the only ones out of our seats.

I opened my mouth, ready to give an explanation to my older sister.

"YOU TWO ARE AO ADORABLE I JUST COULDN'T RESIST IT."

**Great explanation Prim. Well? I hope you all enjoyed it and it is longer than normal, isn't it? THAT IS GOOD. What do you guys think? Should I write about James' games…or Johanna's? I will write both of them eventually but, which one should I write now? I'll probably start writing both of them but wait to post. Also, FOLLOW JAMES ON TWITTER. James Russell. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Reviewing will most likely, hopefully, get you the next chapter sooner! SO REVIEW. :D Tell me whose games I should write next too~! :D Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter fifteen~! Danke my dear~! **


	15. Chapter 15

_Hallo everyone! CHAPTER 15! ForTheLoveOfFinnick- Oh my. Yes, I would do the same exact thing. I know! I'm sorry! I had to at least mention Rory in same way, shape or form. YAY! :D Thank you~! Thank you for answering that question as well! Thank you for the review my dear~! –So, here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy my dears~!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 15:_

"Best night ever!" Claire yelled, fist bumping the air. We were currently walking through the hallways of school, laughing about the sleepover we had.

Katniss and Peeta's reactions to my exclamation were priceless. Katniss' eyes had widened just as Peeta's did, a blush appearing on both of their cheeks.

"_See? You guys are blushing!" Jenn cried out, pointing at them in victory. Katniss scowled at her, picking up her fork and getting in position to throw it._

"_Don't make me use this Jenn," Katniss warned, making Jenn's eyes grow wide in fear._

_Claire rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "She won't use it Jenn," Claire stated, gaining everyone's attention. _

_Katniss scoffed, rolling her eyes at my friend as Claire had. "Oh really?" Katnis asked, fork still in position to be thrown. "Let's test it out on you then, shall we?"_

_Claire laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Why not?" Claire asked, suddenly amused. She leaned forward, smirking at my sister. "Throw it Everdeen."_

_Katniss was just about to throw it when Peeta jumped up and kissed her quickly. She froze in place, so shocked that she dropped the fork. We all heard it fall to the ground, making a clinging noise. Everyone was shocked at what Peeta did but my friends and I were the first to react._

"_AWWWWWWW!" we cried, all of us now on our feet and jumping up and down. Katniss' eyes fluttered shut and that just made everyone in the room go nuts._

"_Prim, Prim, get a picture, get a picture!" Rue cried, pointing at the two kissing. I nodded, fumbling with the camera. Finnick chuckled, taking the camera out of my grasp._

"_I got this," he whispered, taking many pictures of the two kissing. Once they pulled apart, Finnick stopped, handing me the camera._

"_Thanks Finnick," I whispered, earning a wink._

"_Anytime," he whispered back, standing up straight. He shot his two friends a smile, winking at them. "So, how was it guys? Did you both enjoy it?"_

_Katniss' cheeks were as red as could be, a glare being directed at Finnick. "Just shut up now," Katniss warned but Finnick did not shut up. He kept on going on, James included._

"_Yeah, did you guys like it?" Finnick asked, smirking. _

_James added on, "I think they did because they are blushing. Man, you guys should see how red your cheeks are right now."_

_Before Katniss could say another word, my mother walked into the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at us all in curiosity._

"_Well, did you kids have a good breakfast?" she asked, rubbing her left eye with the palm of her hand. _

_I smiled, looking at everyone individually. _

"_Yes, we did," I answered for us all._

"Katniss' cheeks were so red," Klara noted, holding her books close to her chest. We all nodded in agreement, basically retelling the whole night as we walked to our last class together.

"It was a fun night," Rue whispered. I nodded, smiling over at my friend.

"Of course! We got to do it again sometime!" I exclaimed, earning more nods.

"YES," Claire exclaimed, fist bumping the air once again. I giggled as did everyone else.

"Claire," I started, gaining her attention in mere seconds. "I feel as if the air is your new best friend. You know, since you keep on fist bumping it."

Claire stuck her tongue out at me, rolling her eyes. I laughed at her as we all walked into the room, lucky enough to have the last class of the day together.

I noticed Rory was talking to one of his best friends, laughing along with him. A sigh escaped past my lips. I really did like Rory and he liked me but he thought I didn't. Why must things be so complicated anymore?

"Alright children, before you take your seats," our teacher started, stopping my group from sitting down. "I want you all to find someone of the opposite sex and talk to them about your daily lives the rest of class. It can be your best friend for all I care, just please follow my one and only rule; you may not sit with the same gender."

We all groaned quietly, looking around the class for a 'partner' so to say. Jenn took off, finding hers in an instant. Claire seemed to find hers next, then Klara. Rue and I kept on looking around until she found hers. Then I was left all alone, not knowing who to talk to for the rest of class.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, making me jump up and spin around to face the person. There was Rory, innocent as can be. He had a nervous smile on his face, his eyes trained onto his shoes.

"Would you like to be my partner, Prim?" he asked a bit shyly. I smiled, nodding.

"That sounds wonderful!" I exclaimed. His head shot up, his eyes wide as plates. He looked shocked out of his mind and that amused me.

"Really?" he asked. I laughed, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Of course!" I told him, looking out of the corner of my eye. I saw Drake was still looking for his partner and in seconds, his eyes landed on me. A smirk appeared on his lips, making me panic inside. "Let's go sit down…"

Rory nodded, leading me over to where he had been sitting earlier. I sat down beside him, setting my things down onto the desk. Rory leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling before looking back down at me.

"What should we talk about?" he asked. I pondered on about it for a few minutes before it clicked. I smiled, looking at my friend with a twinkle in my eyes.

"Posy," was my answer.

**Well? Not that long but…I hope you guys like it. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THAT LONG. I FEEL SO BAD. I AM SO SORRY. I do hope you enjoyed it though! Thank you to all of the other reviews! I typed up the authors note awhile back…Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter sixteen~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hallo everyone! CHAPTER 16! __ForTheLoveOfFinnick__- Ah, the spazzing again. Seriously? You ARE psychic! Thanks! Haha, yeah. It was a while back, I know. Yay! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Daredtodream102__- Thank you! Will do! Thank you for the review my dear~! –Now, I am updating again! Exciting right? I am trying to keep on updating. I may go to this schedule for some of my stories so…yeah. Thank you for reviewing guys! Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 16:_

"You want to talk about Posy?" Rory asked, sounding a tad bit confused. I nodded, smiling widely. "Why?"

"Why not? She's one of the cutest little girls in the world, probably the cutest!" I exclaimed, using useless hand motions. Rory raised an eyebrow at me, smirking just the slightest bit.

"Well, she is really cute," Rory stated, earning a nod from me.

"Exactly! So why not talk about her?" I asked him, earning a smile.

The rest of the class we talked about his little sister, Posy. We went on and on about her and personally, I enjoyed every minute of it. I never got bored surprisingly. Talking about Posy was a very interesting conversation really. She was so little and absolutely adorable, she had many adventures and she barely left the house!

Rory told me about an adventure Posy had at home while we were in school. She had ventured down the stairs, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Hazelle was in the kitchen, talking on the phone with a friend from work. Posy then waddled to the front door, opening it slowly.

Once it was open, she ran outside, giggling the whole time. Cars ran by but she had no intention of crossing the street. Instead, she chased around a butterfly in her front yard. Hazelle came running outside right when a man was walking up to her. Turns out, he was just going to ask her where her mother was and go up to knock on the front door.

"Wow," I said in between giggles. "Posy is such the dare devil."

Rory laughed, nodding afterwards. "Of course," he commented.

Before I could say another word, the bell rang, signaling the day was over. Our teacher dismissed us, going back to reading from his book. I jumped up from my seat just as Rory did. My friends came running up to us in a hurry.

"Jenn's in love!" Claire shrieked before running off.

"AM NOT," Jenn yelled with red cheeks. She ran after her friend, ready to knock her upside the head.

Klara, Rue and I all laughed, shaking our heads. "Ve have an odd group of friends," Klara noted, looking over at Rory. "Are you shocked or something Rory because your eyes are real wide."

We all turned our attention over to Rory, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. "No, I've know you guys for a while," Rory defended, looking down at his shoes. "Seriously, I know you guys are weird."

"And you aren't?" I asked playfully. I pushed him playfully, watching his cheeks grow even darker in color.

"I'm more normal than all you girls combined," Rory stated playfully. I rolled my blue eyes at him, amused.

"Sure you are," I said in a sarcastic tone. Before we could continue our conversation, Rue and Klara interrupted us.

"I know you two are having a very nice conversation and all but we need to get to our lockers Prim," Klara stated, Rue nodding beside her.

I sighed, about to tell them that they could just go on without me but I knew that they wouldn't. I looked back over to Rory, giving him a small smile. "I'll talk to you later?" I asked him, hoping his answer was a yes.

"Yup!" he exclaimed, making me sigh in relief.

"Now say good bye you two love birds," Rue giggled, making my cheeks turn red.

"Bye Rory," I whispered, hearing him whisper it back in absolute mere seconds.

Once they heard our good byes, Rue and Klara dragged me away from him. They dragged me all the way down to my locker, telling me to get my stuff and they would meet me right here in mere seconds. I simply nodded, hearing their words but not letting them register in my mind. Too much daydreaming is the reason why the words never registered in my mind.

Claire and Jenn met me at my locker first. Jenn's cheeks were as red as could be and Claire was smirking deeply. It kind of scared me.

"What did you do Claire?" I asked her, earning a dark chuckle.

"I walked up to Jenn's new crush and asked him who he liked," Claire told me. My eyes widened as I closed my locker, looking over at Jenn for confirmation.

"Seriously?" I asked, Jenn nodding in answer to my question.

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled, looking down at her shoes. Rue and Klara joined us as I asked Claire a question.

"Well, who does she like?" I asked. Jenn looked up with a fearful face, Claire just laughing.

"Seth Morris, know him?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. I knew Seth and personally, I always thought Jenn and Seth would make a cute couple.

Klara and Rue's mouths dropped at hearing this. "YOU LIKE SETH?" they exclaimed rather loudly. Jenn hit them playfully on the shoulders.

"SHUSH!" she screeched. They smiled sheepishly at her, looking down at their shoes in guilt.

I rolled my eyes once again, smiling at my friends. I opened my mouth to catch their attention and I did.

"Let's go home guys. I'm sure you all want to leave, don't you?"

They nodded, ready to go home. I giggled and said, "Well then, let's get moving!"

We all started walking home, well, more like to my house. It was home for me but to them, it was my house. Yeah, it was kind of their home; it was like a second home to them really.

"Wait guys!" I exclaimed, stopping them at the flagpole. "Did you actually remember everything this time?"

Claire nodded, smirking at me. "Of course we did Prim!" she exclaimed and started walking again. I huffed out a breath before running to catch up with my friends who were starting to walk away without me.

"Geez guys," I huffed once I was walking with them again. "I love you too."

They all laughed but Rue gave me the best reassuring hug she could, considering the fact of how we were walking. "You know we love you Prim," Jenn stated, looking over at me.

"Yeah, that's why you started walking away without me," I said. Rue looked down at her feet, the guilt written clear across her face. I smiled sadly, pushing her playfully. "Don't feel down Rue, I'm not mad at you!"

"Yet she's mad at us," Claire mumbled, gaining my attention.

"More like you," I said. Claire's eyes widened at that.

"WHY? I'M SORRY!" she cried, wanting my forgiveness. I giggled, shaking my head.

"I'm not really mad at you, you know," I told her, hearing a sigh of pure relief leave her system.

"Thank the Lord," she mumbled.

We all continued our walk to my house, getting into a different conversation. We commented about some funny parts of the day, laughing with each other about how this kid Joey had yelled across the lunch room that he would claim everyone's chocolate milk.

Once we were walking up to my house, we saw Katniss and Peeta approaching as well. We all stopped in our tracks to watch them, smiles appearing on our faces.

They were holding hands.

"Why must they be so cute together?" Rue asked in a hushed whisper.

I shrugged, my smile growing wider as I heard Katniss laugh at something Peeta said. "I don't know but they are too cute for their own good," I whispered. Everyone nodded, agreeing with me completely.

Claire was the one who had the guts to speak up. "Hey lovebirds!" she exclaimed, catching their attention. "Walking home together now, hmm?"

Katniss' cheeks turned a light shade of pink, as did Peeta's. My friends and I started cracking up, Rue and I really just giggling quietly. Claire was the one who was laughing the loudest and then it would probably have to be Jenn.

"Let's just go inside," Katniss mumbled, leading Peeta up the front porch steps and into the house. We all giggled but followed behind, closing the door behind us.

"Primrose, Katniss, can I see the two of you in the kitchen?" I heard my mother call out. I looked at my friends individually and then up at my sister. Katniss shrugged, not knowing what she wanted.

"We'll be right back," Katniss whispered to Peeta and my friends. I nodded, following my sister into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder at my friends quickly, mouthing some words.

'_Take Peeta and go upstairs to my room, we'll be up in a minute.'_

They nodded and Rue took Peeta by the wrist, taking him upstairs with the others. Once I knew they were upstairs in my room, I turned back around to face my mother.

"What?" Katniss asked, wanting to know just as much as I did why she called us into the kitchen.

Our mother sighed, pointing at the empty chairs beside her.

"Take a seat girls, I need to tell you something."

**Well? Kind of a cliffhanger~ Yeah, a cliffhanger. I started thinking, should I really post this quite yet? My one friend, who reads this, wasn't really talking to me and was getting on my nerves**. **Then I thought, 'Yup, I'm going to post.' Want to know why? BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I posted it because of the rest of you! My friend isn't going to hold me back from updating. Hopefully we talk more in the morning…Well, you know, guys, if you leave me a review, I will update quicker. Just a thought~! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seventeen~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hallo everyone! CHAPTER 17! __ForTheLoveOfFinnick__- That's understandable dear! I see…YAY! She didn't spaz this time folks! Thank you! Yup, a cliffhanger! Yay! Thank you for the review my dear~! __MuSiCjUsTiNe- __Yes, I updated! Hehe! Yay! Well, here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Hungergamesfanatic__-I will, I will, I will! No need to worry on that one my dear! I won't! I will keep on going! Thank you for the review my dear~! __DestinyGlittershimmer13__- Then. I. Shall. Update. I have updated! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Daredtodream102__- Yay! I am glad that you liked it, well, loved it! I did! :DD Happiness~! Thank you for the review my dear~! __CrunchyMunchers-__ YAY! I am glad you like it! I am working on it! Thank you for the review my dear~!–Well, here is the next update! I am on a roll here! Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 17:_

I looked at my mother in curiosity, wondering exactly why she called us in here. She had asked us to sit down but Katniss and I hadn't quite done that yet. All I could do is stare at mother and wonder what exactly she had to say. Personally, it kind of scared me. Whatever she had to tell us, I had a deep gut feeling it wasn't real good.

"Mother," Katniss started but Katniss could speak not further for our mother cut her off.

"Please girls," Mother started, gesturing to the seats beside her. "Take a seat. We need to talk."

I gulped all my fear that was starting to form in my throat. I looked up at my older sister, not trying to hide my fear. She gave me a reassuring smile, trying to tell me that it will be alright, just using no words. I bit my bottom lip, knowing I was going to have to trust my sister. Even if it was bad, she would help me through it. We were always there for each other, no matter what.

We took our seats, Katniss sitting on the right side of our mother while I sat on the left. I folded my hands together and rested them on my lap, waiting for my mother to start speaking.

"Girls," mother started, gaining our full attention. "This is a matter I chose because I was offered it and I just couldn't turn it down."

I looked over at my mother in confusion, wondering where she was going with this. What offer? What couldn't she turn down? So many questions that she hasn't answered yet and I kept on fearing the worst situation possible.

Before anyone could say anything, the phone decided to ring. I looked over at my mother and then over at Katniss. No one got up to answer the phone though; everyone was frozen in their chairs. Once the phone stopped ringing, I saw our mother open her mouth to speak but the phone cut her off again, starting to ring all over again. Either we were really popular or the person just kept on calling back.

"Who could be calling now?" Katniss mumbled, looking over at the ringing phone. I shrugged, hearing the phone go quiet.

"Well, it stopped ringing," I stated but once those words came out of my mouth, it started ringing all over again. I smiled sheepishly at my sister, looking down at my lap. "Maybe we should just answer it."

Our mother sighed, standing up from her place to go answer the phone. She picked it up, just about to say hello when the person on the other line started speaking. She looked up at Katniss, holding the phone out to her.

"It's for you," she said, handing the phone to Katniss before she sat back down. Katniss looked down at the phone in her hand with suspicion written across her face. I giggled as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked. The person on the other line started speaking rapidly and Katniss smirked. "Hello to you too James."

I laughed. I so should have seen it coming. James would call us when our mother had something important to tell us. He was also that person who would keep on calling until someone picked up. Drove Katniss up the wall sometimes but surprisingly enough, she was still friends with him.

"James-," Katniss started, trying to get the boy's attention. I could hear him chatting rapidly, not stopping for even a breath. I giggled behind my hand, shaking my head just the slightest bit. James was definitely an odd ball, let me tell you that. "James, listen, my mom is trying to tell me something and I'll call you back, okay?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," I heard James cry on the other end, Katniss pulling the phone away from her ear. He had screamed it THAT loud.

"What's all the ruckus?" Claire yelled down the stairs. She heard it too, he was that loud.

"Give me a second Claire!" I yelled back, watching Katniss as she tried to tell James she would call him back.

Finally, James gave in but made her promise that she would call him back by midnight tonight. She promised and then hung up with him, setting the phone down on the table. She looked over at my mother with raised eyebrows.

"You can go on," Katniss prodded her. "Sorry for the interruption though."

I giggled as our mother waved it off, smiling softly. "Can't be helped," she said. "James is definitely an odd ball."

We all nodded in agreement, staying silent for a minute afterwards. Either Mother forgot why she called us in here or she didn't want to say it quite yet.

"So, what did you have to tell us?" I asked. Mother looked up at me and then looked over at Katniss, seeming to gulp down her fear.

"I don't want you two girls to get mad at me now, okay?" she asked. We both nodded in agreement, waiting to hear what she had to say. When she said it, I didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Girls, we're moving."

**Well? THE NEWS IT OUT. I hope you all enjoyed it and will leave me a review! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come out! Hopefully! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighteen~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hallo everyone! CHAPTER 18! __ForTheLoveOfFinnick__- I know right? He's very odd. You'll see! Here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~! __MuSiCjUsTiNe__- Yes, I know right? Here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~!__ MyAutumnMelody__- I am, don't die! Not good! Thank you for the review my dear~! __CrunchyMunchers__- I know, I know! I am! Calm down darling! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Daredtodream102__- I know, I know. James is hilarious! I know they can't! Just wait and see! Thank you for the review my dear~! –Alright, here is the next chapter you all have been waiting for! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 18: _

_Katniss and I stared at my mother in pure shock, our mouths falling down in shock. She had to be kidding, she just had to be! We couldn't be moving! Mother, what are you doing? She knew we had a good life here so why would she want to go and throw it all away?_

"_You're kidding," Katniss stated. Mother shook her head, smiling softly as to raise our spirits. _

"_No, I'm not," she told her. Katniss shook her head, standing up from her chair. _

"_I'm not moving," she declared, glaring at our mother. "Where are we moving to anyway?"_

"_Ohio," Mother announced, making Katniss' eyes grow wide. _

"_You're kidding me," Katniss hissed. Mother shook her head all over again, standing up to reach out to Katniss but all she did as back away from her, a scowl on her face. "To a whole new state? I'm not moving, nope."_

_Mother sighed, speaking to my older sister, "Katniss, you have to," Mother stated, pushing in her chair. "At least I told you. I already bought the house in Ohio and told your schools we were leaving so you're all set. We'll be leaving next weekend so we have a lot of packing to do. Don't tell your friends now; tell them when you see them at school."_

_Katniss shook her head frantically, mumbling to herself. I could tell that she was telling herself to wake up and I felt sympathy for her. She didn't want to move and neither did I. The guy I liked kind of lived here…and so did many of my close friends. I know Katniss will be really upset to leave Peeta. James will be crying, that's for sure. _

"_You love ruining my life! Thanks Mother, just, thanks," Katniss cried, leaving us in a hurry. I sighed, standing up with tears in my eyes. Mother gave me a concerned look before I left her, to go and talk with my friends. _

_I ran up the stairs in a hurry, running into my room where my friends were sitting in a circle on the floor. They were laughing when I slammed the door shut, catching their attentions. _

"_You okay Prim?" Rue asked, sounding a bit worried. They all looked worried and I didn't want them to worry. I just wanted to hang out with my friends for the rest of the time I had them. Next weekend, I would be on my way to Ohio. _

_I wiped my face clear of the tears, putting a smile on my face. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, hoping they believed me. I walked up to them, plopping down beside Claire and Jenn. _

"_Let's play truth or dare."_

"SO MUCH HOMEWORK," Jenn whined, kicking the wall next to her as we ventured off to our next class. "I stayed up until one in the morning, finishing this stuff."

Claire rolled her eyes, laughing at our friend. "And I didn't even do it," she announced. Jenn shook her head at Claire, scolding her for not doing her homework.

I sighed, walking on in silence. I had stayed silent for the whole day, well, for the time I've been up. We just got to school not that long ago, like, twenty minutes ago. The bell had rung and that meant we were supposed to go off to class. We had some time to get there so not many people were rushing. Some were but most of us were just walking to class normally, needing to still go to our lockers.

"Prim," Rue whispered, gaining my attention. I looked over at my close friend, raising my eyebrows in question as to say, 'Yes?'

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked, sounding a bit worried. I pressed my lips together, all of my friends now looking over at me with a concerned facial expression.

"Yeah Prim," Klara started. "You are really quiet. Vhy is that?"

Now they wouldn't leave me alone until I told them, this was just great. I just wanted to spend the rest of my time here with them and have fun. I know, I have to tell them sooner or later but I don't want to ruin their whole day!

"Well…" I trailed off, playing with my backpack strap.

"She speaks!" Claire exclaimed, smirking softly. "Now, tell us, what's bugging you?"

I swallowed down all the fear that was in the back of my throat. They're my best friends and they deserve to know, I just don't know why it was so hard to tell them. Well, I know why it was but I could tell them anything. Why couldn't I tell them this?

I didn't want to hurt their feelings…

"You really want to know?" I asked them, earning a nod from everyone. I sighed, opening my mouth to tell them the dreaded news. "I'm moving."

They all stopped walking, looking at me with wide eyes. "Is it April Fool's Day or something?" Claire asked. I shook my head, stopping in my tracks as well.

"I'm not kidding," I reasoned. "I'm moving to Ohio, next weekend."

A single tear ran down Rue's cheek at first, and then everyone's. Claire shook her head, trying to convince herself this was a dream as Katniss had when our mother told us this dreaded news.

"You're kidding, right?" Claire asked, trying to sound hopeful. I shook my head, tears now rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm not, sadly," I cried, the tears leaving my eyes even faster.

Claire sighed, looking at all of our friends. She nodded and then they did, leaving me clueless. When Claire turned her attention back to me, there was a small smile on her face.

"We're going to make these next two weeks the best time of your life Prim," was what came out of her mouth.

**TA-DA. Well? I hope you all liked it! Remember, the more reviews the quicker it comes! :D The next chapter that is! I hope you all liked it though! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter nineteen~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hallo everyone! CHAPTER 19! Enjoy!_

**Prim's POV**

_Chapter 19: _

The next day we were off school, surprisingly. I don't know why exactly, maybe it was a holiday and no one told me but I was happy nonetheless. Katniss had invited Peeta over and they were in her room, talking about something. Peeta knew about us moving and he wanted to spend every moment he could with Katniss before we left. Anyone could tell by the way he acted around her.

Here I was, lying down on my bed and staring at the ceiling. Such a fantastic hobby that I made note to do it more often. That's probably all I was going to do in the summer at our new home, lie on my new bed and stare at my new ceiling. I might make new friends when I go to this new school but no one will ever be able to replace my best friends here, no one.

"Prim, are you alright honey?" I heard my mother call from the doorway. I glanced over at her before looking back up at the ceiling, now noticing a crack in it.

"There's a crack in the ceiling," I noted, running my finger across it in the air, since I couldn't exactly touch the ceiling. I heard my mother let out a sigh in sadness, walking up to me.

She sat down beside me on my bed, looking down at me. She looked so concerned but at the moment, I was in my own little world. I was still really upset and I didn't have someone like Peeta to cry to, all I had was my mother and my best friends. My best friends weren't here and my mother kind of caused it all so I had no idea what to do.

"Prim, what's wrong sweetie?" she asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

I shrugged but that wasn't a good enough answer for her. "Prim, if you don't answer me with words, I'm going to have to resort to what I used to do when you were little," she stated, making my eyebrows raise up in question. Before I could speak though, she seemed to answer to unspoken question. "Here comes the tickle monster!"

I gasped as she started tickling me. I cried out for her to stop, laughing. She wouldn't stop though and I begged her to stop, in between my laughs. Once tears started rolling down my cheeks, she stopped at my request. I let out a sigh of relief, falling back onto my bed again.

"What's wrong Prim?" she asked, brushing back my hair again. I pressed my lips together, the tears coming back but this time, it wouldn't be out of too much laughter.

"I don't want to move," I whispered, sounding like a little child. My mother smiled sadly, still brushing back my hair.

"I know you don't, Katniss doesn't want to either," she murmured, trying to soothe me. "I couldn't pass it down though, I just couldn't. It was too good to pass up and I knew you would make new friends quickly, Katniss would too if she tried."

I let a single tear roll down my cheeks, closing my eyes quickly. "But I don't want news friends," I whined quietly.

"I know baby, I know," she tried to assure me. "You can still talk to them anytime dear, you all have Facebooks!"

I sighed, looking back up at the crack in my ceiling. "I know but they'll be here and I'll be in Ohio!" I exclaimed, trying to make my point clear. My mother sighed as I noticed another crack in my ceiling. "Besides, you know…he lives here."

Mother nodded, seeming to understand me. "I know darling," she whispered, still brushing my hair with her fingers, still trying to soothe me. "I would've felt the same way but you're only twelve. You'll find your true love one day but I don't know about now."

I sighed before I said something else, "What about Katniss and Peeta?" I asked. "They're too cute. You can't do that to them."

I saw my mother bite her bottom lip, seeming to have forgotten about that. "I know but they'll be able to video chat," she told me, trying to assure me they'll stay together. "I don't want to do this to them but…I'm sorry honey."

I sighed as she stood up from my bed, hearing the doorbell ring. She left me alone in my room but before she left, she gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

I still didn't want to leave, even if I was going to make new friends quick. The only people I was going to know was my mother and my sister. I could still chat with my friends on Facebook and possibly video chat them.

I knew for a fact I was moving back here after all this was said and done. Katniss probably would too, since Peeta kind of lived here. Either that or Peeta would move over by us, I know he would too. I smiled softly, imagining the two of them getting married and living a happy life.

TOO CUTE.

"That's too adorable!" I cried, still looking up at the cracks in the ceiling still.

"What's too adorable?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked over at the doorway to see my friends, all with a smile on their face. I felt a smile appear on mine at their presence.

"Katniss and Peeta," I told them, still smiling. They nodded, agreeing with me. I sat up a bit, raising my eyebrows at them. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

Claire smiled as I sat up completely on my bed, giving them a confused look. "Well, you know how we agreed we would make these next two weeks the best time of your life?" Claire asked. I nodded, earning an even bigger smile from my friends. "Well, those two weeks start now."

I smiled at them, feeling so loved.

"Thanks guys. You are the best friends a girl could have."

**TA-DA. Two chapters in one day! WOOP WOOP. Reviewing gets the next chapter quicker~! :D Thanks guys! You all are awesome! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twenty~! Danke my dears~! **

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


End file.
